lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Find the way to Pripyat
|imagedesc = Mission issued by PDA newsfeed. |image = MeetWithGhostInPripyat3.jpg |hidedet = |maintype = |givenby = Meet with Ghost in Pripyat (Ghost) |target = Pripyat city via Damned |reward = Assist the military |cons = Rank increase: +4 |time = Indefinite }} is a storyline task which may be featured in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *The preceding Meet with Ghost in Pripyat task is determined after traveling from Military Warehouses to Radar. *The player is then redirected by Ghost to rendezvous with Guide in order to expedite travel to Pripyat via the subterranean route using Pripyat Underground. *Meeting with Guide partially satisfies the first element of the mission. *Entering Pripyat city from the underground concludes the mission. Notes :As noted in the Pripyat Underground article walkthrough, the underground is a maze broadly divided into four areas: *Guide will assist the player through the "Limansk Hospital" section, opening the otherwise locked gate near the Bloodsuckers, making it possible to reach the underground proper. *There is plenty of scope for exploration (and expiration, courtesy of the various inhabitants, anomalies (Amebae lie in wait under deep puddles), or just the intense Radiation levels that pervade many of the tunnels) *Traveling with low- or mid-level armour is ill-advised unless prodigious amounts of medical remediation is equipped or exceptional warding measures are employed. *While a Flashlight could be sufficient, some form of Night vision is usually beneficial. *Navigation by main map is useless. The mini-map will eventually show the two level transitions (one of which is blocked) and a single corpse transponder from a dead loner. Route *After Guide bugs out, the player moves underground and will need to ascend the ladder near the Roof sheet phantom stash. Two Snorks patrol this area. *Proceeding quickly to minimize the effects of the high Radiation, keeping to the "middle way" leads through the initial sewers past the Car Boot and Motor housing phantom stash landmarks to the "Subterranean Dual-Carriageway". *Noting the location of the wagon holding the Truck tank phantom stash to the left of the office containing the Green box phantom stash and the tall, laddered support column for later use; the player has a choice: #Proceed to the code-door involved in the other storyline mission Find the code to the door (Damned), note that it is "locked" and come back looking for the Metro Service Door Pass which provides the code legitimately. #Jump down to the lower level, look for a rotating signal beacon in the vicinity of the corpse and hunt around a little for the pass. #Just proceed to the code-door, enter "4-1-3-4" and move on without the deadweight of the pass for the remainder of the game. *Climbing the column and advancing to the end will locate a ladder down on the right. This will lead back to some more sewers, rife with radiation and some gravitational anomalies. *As the radiation subsides, the player will need to deal with a modest swarm of rats and six Zombified Stalker. *Climbing the heap of rubble gives protection from the rats and prevents line-of-sight attack from the zombified stalkers; all of whom may now fall to small arms fire as they lumber into view. *The mines are best traversed by keeping generally to the left path when a choice is present. *The final descent is to a sewer patrolled by a naked Burer. Staying out of range upstairs while he falls victim to the anomaly clusters often works. *The code-door lies a short distance further on. *The "Subterranean Rail terminal" is most easily negotiated by running through the station entrance, dispatching the first snork, before moving alternately along the gantries and up the service ladders connecting them. *It is possible to climb the mound behind the excavator (after dealing with another snork) and clamber up to the first service ladder platform, but the route is a bit tiring on the player's actor. *Traversing all of the gantries, passages and derelict storerooms will lead to the Pripyat exit. Trivia Gallery FindTheWayToPripyat0.jpg|Mission spawn on entering Radar. FindTheWayToPripyat1.jpg|Detailed task information. FindTheWayToPripyat2.jpg|PDA map is essentially useless.. FindTheWayToPripyat3.jpg|Meeting Guide updates the mission. FindTheWayToPripyat4.jpg|(Mission updated) FindTheWayToPripyat4b.jpg|A quick run around the Limansk Hospital clone.. FindTheWayToPripyat4c.jpg|..before descending into the depths.. FindTheWayToPripyat5.jpg|This is optional - and really part of the parallel mission. FindTheWayToPripyat5a.jpg|The code-door open. STALKER Pripyat Sewers near exit.jpg|The terminal, with station to the left, excavator to the right. FindTheWayToPripyat6.jpg|View of first ladder, mound and excavator from the first gantry. FindTheWayToPripyat6a.jpg|Approach to Pripyat exit. FindTheWayToPripyat7.jpg|Mission conclusion (in Pripyat) Category:Main Mission Tasks